User talk:AngusFiredust
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Page Name correction page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ErinEmeraldflame (Talk) 21:42, September 1, 2010 Grettir Hi, I am not sure exactly what you mean. The page looks ok to me. The red links are items that Grettir dropped but that don't have pages made for them yet. When those pages are made, the links will turn from red to blue, even though they are red it is ok that they are there. Feel free to add more items to the list :). Just remember to always press the "Source" button in the upper right of the edit window before you make any edits. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 20:16, September 4, 2010 (UTC) P.S. post another message if this doesn't cover what you were asking about. Ok, I understand now Alright, you are simply confused about how to start pages. I put a template in the Igneous Cover and Treads of Tribulation pages for you for now. Edit the page and make sure to hit the "Source" button after you start editing it, but before you change anything. Take a look at the lines and what I added for you. General Instructions on creating and using these templates for clothing can be found at Forum:Editing Infobox Templates. Also, specific information on this clothing and item template can be found at Template:ItemInfobox/doc (this page will tell you what to put on which line). Take a go at those first. (I put in some of the information on who dropped it for you) Let me know when you want to enter the House Item's information and we can set that up too. Its a very simple page, put its in the Wikia code as opposed to a template. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 02:41, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome Your Welcome, I saw that you found the older Housing Template as well. There is a new template for this as well, see the link at the bottom of the Forum:Editing Infobox Templates page. Don't forget to fill in the information on those pages! We really discourage highly incomplete pages, because people are better at starting new pages then entering information into incomplete ones. Regarding the wand spells for some of the Gift Card Pets, we unfortunately have no idea which wand spell it is from the page! There are over a dozen existing ones for each School and it could be a new one as well. So that hasn't been added yet since "Life Wand Spell" probably isn't a real spell, they each have different names. So really, like with most things, we need someone with the pet to edit that information in. ErinEmeraldflame 17:07, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Igneous Cover Nice job on filling in the template for Igenous Cover and entering the Template for Housing. Only one minor thing, for entering something like Fire Accuracy +3%, the "bacc" line is for "3%" and the "baccsch" is for "Fire". That's what allows the Fire image to come up :) Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 20:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Igneous Cover Erin, could those field codes get a better explanation? I was having a hard time trying to figure out how to enter info for an item that any school can wear but only improves Fire stats. Concerning the blade (not wand), from the gift card - I was going to buy the gift card, but Rite-Aid is not in my state. Debating getting the Sporty Dragon Pet when its available again since it has a Balance Blade; lately I have been playing with a Balance Witch and the Balance Blade comes in mighty handy! Works on any school, can be cast on any person, and its zero pips, what more can you ask for ? :) AngusFiredust 21:30, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Added an example I filled out the bonuses section on the Template:ItemInfobox/doc page a bit. I hope that will clarify the bonuses. We might change this more in the future. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 02:53, September 10, 2010 (UTC) P.S. feel free to post questions/comments to me directly on my talk page User talk:ErinEmeraldflame